


Snowmen

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Snow, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie bothers Eddie one snowy winter day. Eddie secretly doesn't mind. Even if his friend (read: crush) is a huge dork.Oneshot/drabble





	Snowmen

"Eds." 

Eddie Kaspbrak sighed. He was reading a good book, and he could ignore Richie and keep reading, right?

"Eds."

Just for a little bit longer. He always indulged in him.

"Eds."

Besides, Stan had loaned him this and he'd want to talk about it as soon as Eddie (not Eds!) was done.

"Eds Eds Eds Eds Eds--"

"What!" Eddie threw down his book. "What do you want, Richie?!"

Richie Tozier wasn't bothered in the slightest. He grinned a crooked grin. "Wanna hear a joke?"

"Not really." Eddie looked down at his book again. 

"What's the difference between snowmen and snow-women?"

Eddie didn't know. He didn't care either. Not really, at least. "...what?"

Richie's grin widened. "Snowballs."

"I hate you." 

But Eddie didn't. He wanted to know why he even liked him in the first place.


End file.
